


Dirty Dares

by Skellington24



Series: Hogwarts: School of Smut and Homosexuality [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Cosplay, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: Playing dares in the dorms with teenage boys is expectedly going to get inappropriate, but Neville does it anyway because it's Christmas and he's tired of studying. It's when he's outside his Professor's classroom, about to get himself in serious trouble, that he starts to miss studying.





	Dirty Dares

**Author's Note:**

> I know, crappy summary, but if you've bothered to show an interest then I hope this isn't too crap and doesn't make you regret your life-choices.

I laid back in bed while my friends laughed from the other side of my bed-curtains. Whatever they were doing sounded so fun, and it made me want to join in with whatever game they were playing. But I needed to get through this book. It’s easier to fuck up a Potion than it is to screw up a spell for me, so it would be a better opportunity to show Professor Snape I’m not incompetent now he’s the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've gotten better since DA last year, but I need to be better to impress him. Well, I’ll try to, but every time I see him I go weak at the knees. And when I fail and he glares at me… Merlin, it’s so sexy. I'm a scary masochist.

The curtains moved and Seamus peaked his head in, “Fancy putting that crap book down and having some fun?”

He knew why I was studying, and it was annoying he interrupted me on purpose. The rest of the boys encouraged me to come out, and I knew I should have declined and carried on reading, but I felt like I deserved to have fun. I was so bored of reading the same page repeatedly. It was Christmas night, after all, I shouldn’t study too much. As I closed the book, the boys cheered and made space for me to sit down on Harry’s bed. We sat in a sort-of circle, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and me, as Harry explained the game. It was a muggle game called Truth or Dare, but they were making it dirtier so it was more entertaining. You had to choose whether to answer a Truth question or do a Dare, without knowing what you’d have to do or answer, like a risk.

“So, who wants to go first?” Harry grinned.

“I will,” Ron replied confidently. “And I’ll go dare.”

Harry pulled his thoughtful face, clearly wanting to give Ron a 'good one'. Suddenly a grin broke out over his face. An evil grin, which looked out of place on the face of the boy-who-lived. He told Ron to go into the Common Room, and if Lavender Brown was there, he had to kiss her. Ron’s face went redder than his hair. He asked to back out, answer a Truth instead, but Harry said not doing a dare meant a worse forfeit. Ron begrudgingly got up and headed to the door. We waited, barely containing our amusement until Ron walked in. He looked terrified and said that she’d invited him to sit downstairs with her for the rest of the night. It was impossible not to laugh, and Dean even fell off the bed in his hysteria. Ron grumpily plunked back on the bed, moaning that someone else needs a turn.

“Okay, I’ll save you,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll answer a truth.”

Seamus perked up, chuckling. “I’ve got one! Was it you I saw a couple of days ago dragging Malfoy into a storage cupboard on the third floor?”

Harry gaped, a blush spreading over, and he looked like he couldn’t push any words out. He just looked away and nodded. I was shocked, everyone was. But I couldn’t talk, I wanted Professor Snape, and I’m sure they’d look at me like they were looking at Harry if they found out.

“Well, guess it’s my turn, and I’ll do a dare.” I smiled, trying to take the attention off Harry as much as possible.

“Go into the Common Room and pull a moony.” Dean grinned.

The mere thought terrified me, and I was mentally imagining how that scenario would end. I’d never be able to show my face again because the people in the Common Room would see my ass, then they’d tell the other Gryffindors, and the rest of the school would know. Gossip spreads like fiendfyre. I started to shake my head. They all ganged up, saying I had to do it, but I didn’t stop shaking my head.

“Fine then, gotta do the forfeit.” Harry frowned.

Seamus chuckled again. “Okay, you’ve gotta wear my sexy Christmas outfit, and go to Snape’s office in the dungeons under Harry’s cloak, and take it off and tell him he’s on the naughty list.”

Everyone gaped at him, and I got a strange urge to choke him as the others started to smile. But then I thought more about it. If I do this, I could put myself out there, I can shamelessly throw myself at the teacher I’m kinda in love with, and if he gets mad and completely debuffs me, then I can blame Seamus! See if he thinks its funny then.

He rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a costume pack and black leather ankle boots. I grabbed them and walked out into the bathroom to get it on. After I stripped down, I opened the pack. I looked for a shirt, but there wasn’t one, which made me blush at the thought of wearing it. The red pants were tight as hell, and I was worried I wouldn’t get them on. But after I did them up, I noticed how much my butt stood out, and how nice my legs looked. It came with braces, and a Santa hat, so they were put on next. Once the boots were on, I opened the bathroom door to get the cloak off Harry.

“Oh Merlin, Neville I’d be worried at Snape seeing you right now,” Ron gaped. “He’ll probably try and touch you up.”

The other boys nodded, and I caught Seamus looking at my ass. I cocked my head at him, raising an eyebrow in question, so he just turned away. Harry passed me his cloak and I hurriedly put it on. I didn’t wait for them to say anymore, and Harry followed me down to open the portrait so it didn’t look strange. He even wished me luck on my way out.

It was surprising that I actually made it to Professor Snape’s office because I was so nervous that my legs wouldn’t stop shaking. I thought of knocking, but I wanted to shock him, so I just opened the door and walked in. His beetle black eyes shot up to glare at whoever walked in rudely unannounced. They narrowed when he saw no one there and rose to investigate. He strode right past me and headed to the doorway, even left to look around the corridor. I took that time to strip the cloak off and think of how to position myself. As I heard him come back, I decided to quickly sit on his desk and try to look sexy. When he walked to the doorway and noticed a sexy Santa sat on his desk, I’d never seen him look so shocked. His mouth was gaping wide, his eyes huge to match as they rake over my body. I bit my lip and tried to stop my eyes doing the same.

“You’re on the naughty list this year, you bad boy” I breathed, my voice lower than usual, but actually kinda sexy.

I seemed to bring him back to himself, as he stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes. I had to think of my grandmother so I wouldn’t get hard in these really tight pants. It would have been terribly obvious. He ordered me to leave his office, trying to be menacing as he came closer. I squirmed on his desk, which made him look very confused and used my wand to close the door. I tried not to look surprised that it worked, and stayed where I was. His eyes narrowed further, and I was stunned in place by the strength of my lust for him, a shiver running down my spine.

“Do I have to ask you to leave again Mr Longbottom?”

I sucked in a breath of refreshing air, digging into whatever courage I had stored up. “You can ask me as many times as you want, but I don’t intend to leave anytime soon.”

Confusion flashed across his face again, and he re-examined what I was wearing. My skin flushed pink under his scrutiny, and I tried as hard as I could to stay as flaccid as possible. He recognised I was dealing with a bet or dare and asked whether the provocative outfit was mine. I answered with honesty, explaining Seamus’ dare. My professor nodded and moved back behind his desk. He pointed out how my dare had been completed, and that I could just leave now. But I didn’t want to, this was my one chance. I’d never be brave enough to do this again.

I got off the table and moved around the desk to stand in front of my new Defence professor, who watched me warily. I lowered myself on to his lap, straddling his legs, my ass hovering over his crotch. It was ironic since it’s usually other people who sit on Santa’s lap, but I was too lost in the confused uncertainty in the eyes of my teacher. Without giving myself a moment to think over my actions, I leaned in to kiss his shocked lips. I felt him kiss me back for a moment, which encouraged me to grind down against his crotch. But he reached around my waist and shifted me off his, breaking the contact between our lips, and everywhere else for that matter.

“You should leave, immediately.” Snape sneered, pushing me off him.

I fought back, rubbing my ass against hardening cock and kissing the side of his neck. “If you’re sneering to scare me, it’s not gonna work. It just turns me on, a lot.”

I heard him groan, and flex his hips up, before tensing like marble. I moved back to look at him, and he had his eyes closed tight like he was pretending I wasn’t there. It wasn’t very encouraging, so I stood up and asked if he would prefer it if I left. He opened his eyes and started nodding. But he froze, and his eyes locked on my groin, where I noticed my painfully hard dick sticking out, very prominently in the very tight pants. I flushed a bright red and bit my lip to stop myself apologising for it. I wanted him, why should I be ashamed of that?

Snape shook his head, sighing heavily. “I’m your teacher, this is extremely inappropriate. Not to mention I’m old enough to be your father, and you’re only 16.”

“Maybe just don’t overthink it,” I pleaded, taking his hand and moving it to press against my crotch. “Just think of me as someone who wants you, that’s how I’m looking at you. Not my older teacher, but a sexy man I want inside me right now.”

His eyes unfocused, as his fingers curled around the bulge in my red pants, before reaching up for the button. His eyes looked into mine, asking for permission, or maybe even begging, which I was only too willing to give him. The fast motion of him standing out of his chair nearly made me fall over, but he grabbed me and dragged my lips into a kiss. A really fucking passionate kiss. His tougne gliding into my mouth, and filling me with warmth while his hands wormed their way down the back of my Santa pants. I moaned into his mouth as he kneaded my asscheeks, and pushed the tip of a finger past my tight ring of muscle. I begged him for more, and rocked back and forth on his finger, fucking myself on his hand, holding myself up with my fingers in his hair.

“Oh Merlin, you are hot!” He growled, “I want to bend you over my desk and take you as hard as you can handle. Will you let me?”

I couldn’t pull my pants down fast enough, displaying my ass for him as bent myself over his desk. I probably looked like some sort of desperate whore, but that’s practically what I was, so I tried not to look too embarrassed. I’d been dreaming of this for too long to back down from anything he wanted from me, as long as I could come with him inside me in the end. When his tongue slimed over my hole, trying to push inside me, I let out a deranged moan at my fantasies. It felt better than I expected, hoped even. He was trying to relax me, but I was too in need of him to let him carry on for long.

“Please, please just get inside me. I’ve waited long enough for this.”

I heard his light chuckle, "you need more preparation. Relax and enjoy."

After he pushed his tongue in a while more, he replaced it with his finger. Being filled by any part of him was enough for a while, so it felt so good having his index finger knuckle-deep inside me, which was swiftly joined by his middle. He stretched me thoroughly until I was begging for him to be inside me, pleading even. His fingers disappeared but were replaced by the thick, slick tip of a lubed cock. I shook with anticipation as he started to push in, and stayed as relaxed as I could to let him as far in as I could. It was heaven to feel someone I loved inside me and to know I was making him tense with pleasure, trying to keep himself from coming straight away. It was so hot. He was so hot. And it was mushing up my coherent thought.

“Are you ready for me to start moving?” He grunted.

I nodded as frantically as my neck would allow without breaking and ground my ass back. What should have been painful morphed into something pleasureable, and that feeling got stronger as he started to move. I moved my hips, effectively using his member to pound myself, all thought of anything other than us leaving my mind, reducing me to a moaning mess. He grabbed my hips and started to thrust hard, really taking me, reflecting my own wild need.

“Oh, Neville,” he repeated, like a mantra keeping his feet on the floor.

“Oh, Professor.”

His hand made sharp contact with my arse, the spank resonating in the room as I whimpered. “I’m balls deep inside you right now, it’s safe to say you can call me Severus.”

I moaned his name, loving the sibilance of it on my tongue. I moaned it again and again, as he slammed into me again and again, and I felt like the final missing part of my life slotted into place as I came over his mahogany desk. My whole body clenched, including the muscle that was wrapped around Severus’ cock like a ring. He buried himself inside me, and I felt his come spray into me, leaving me a reminder.

He pulled out of me, lifting my body to cradle me against him. I felt his lips press against my temple, and I relaxed into him. I could feel his semen running down the back of my thighs, but I was too exhausted to clean it. However Severus wasn’t, and I was clean and dressed in no time. His strong arms turned me around, bring his lips down to mine. When he finally released me, I could stand, and knew I had to leave.

“I hope you’ll warn your dorm mates that you had an exhausting detention, and will having one every day, for at least a month, for disrupting my Christmas.” He grinned, an expression that looked as out of place on his scowl-lined face as it looked beautiful.

I nodded, reaching up to kiss him once more, and he asked me to meet him in his chambers for the next night, considering anyone could walk into his office. I just nodded, a lazy smirk on my face. I tumbled under the cloak, and the new Defence teacher walked me out, as I started my journey back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, which was dull and uneventful in comparison to my thoughts.

“You were gone a long time Neville, you okay?” Harry asked.

“You look really run down, what happened?” Dean followed.

I held up my hand, briefly explaining the made-up detention, and the ‘punishment’ of more detentions to come. All my friends looked guilty, four pairs of eyes apologising to me. I just shrugged, laughing that I probably wouldn’t have to study as much with Snape breathing down my neck. I excused myself as I climbed into bed, exhausted by the pleasant events of that evening, but excited at the thought of more pleasant events to come, if not a far-future of pleasant evenings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any pairing suggestions, leave it in the comments. If you have any potential storylines, leave it in the comments. If you have constructive criticism that's not unreasonably harsh, leave it in the comments.


End file.
